<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for Us - Daryl and Connie Oneshots by YellowJumper12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018687">Anything for Us - Daryl and Connie Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowJumper12/pseuds/YellowJumper12'>YellowJumper12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowJumper12/pseuds/YellowJumper12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one-shots based on prompts because I strongly believe there isn't enough Daryl and Connie content in the world. I love these two, honestly one of the cutest ships in the Walking Dead in my opinion.<br/>Heads up, not everything is going to be apart of the canon. I'm just doing my own thing because why not have fun when the Walking Dead is trying to constantly rip our hearts out of our chests?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie/Daryl Dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Barely any Connie and Daryl fanfics?<br/>*Thanos voice* Fine I'll do it myself! (But I do love all the fanfics on here about them :D)<br/>Hi, this is my first fic on here!<br/>I love writing and I love fanfics and I haven't posted stuff on a fanfic website for so long. I just figured this would be fun and help distract me from Lockdown and the impending doom of assessments calling my name in April - just something to help me with the ol' purpose of life thing and it's something fun to do.<br/>So just sit back and have fun reading what was born of my boredom :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl looked at the notebook and pen in his hands and sighed. It was a stupid idea, it was such a dumb fucking idea. He had found them in a shop. It was a pretty, soft blue notebook, and the moment he saw it he thought of Connie.</p><p>She was always writing things down, a habit from her days as a journalist, it was also how they use to communicate back in the days when they had met before Daryl had asked her to teach him to sign language and he found his ASL book.</p><p>It taught him to look her in the eyes so she could read his lip when he spoke, so there was some sentimentality to it.</p><p>God, he almost gagged having that thought.</p><p>He looked at the notebook again and gave another sigh. What if she didn’t like it?. What if she laughs at the gesture?. What if she thought him stupid?.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, he looked around the entrance of Hilltop. She would normally come out to greet him whenever he got back.</p><p>There she was, almost running towards him with a grin on her face. Daryl couldn’t help but smile back. It was some kind of magic that this woman had on him. Whenever she flashed him that smile of hers, he always had to smile back at her. Quickly, Daryl hid the notebook and pen behind his back when Connie approached.</p><p><em>Hello,</em> She signed. Daryl smirked, fighting back the nerves that were telling him to cut and run, and nodded. He couldn't move his arm, something in him said at that moment in time, he was not able to wave back.</p><p><em>Are you okay?</em>  She signed. Daryl nodded again, still giving a tight smirk. Connie’s eyebrows creased and tried to look at his hands which were still behind his back.</p><p><em>What is that?</em> </p><p>He tried not to jump 70 feet out of his skin when he noticed she had taken a step forward to look at what was in his hands.</p><p>Yep, this was a stupid idea. Daryl gripped the notebook tighter as if that would make it disappear.</p><p>“N-nothing” Daryl muttered, taking a step backward. Connie looked confused, trying to read his lips.</p><p>“Nothing,” Said Daryl, more clearly, taking another step back, not looking her in the eye “Nothing, it ain’t anythin’, ‘kay?”</p><p>Connie looked a little hurt. It must have looked like he didn’t want to talk to her. She gave him a quizzical look.</p><p><em>Okay, see you then</em> She signed and turned to walk away, a sad expression on her face.</p><p>Oh shit, that was not what he wanted.</p><p>She began to walk off but Daryl sighed and pulled his hands out from behind his back. Holding the notebook in one hand, he quickly tapped Connie on the shoulder and she turned back around. He quickly nudged the notebook and pen into her hands.</p><p>Connie took them and looked down at them, her eyebrows raised. She then looked back up at him.</p><p><em>For you</em> Daryl signed, hoping to both not screw it up, and look like a complete idiot. <em>For you.</em></p><p>Connie looked down at the notebook again and flipping through the pages as if she couldn’t believe it. Daryl bit his lip nervously. Watching her as she looked through the notebook. She looked up at him again, it almost looked like tears were brimming in her eyes. </p><p><em>For me?</em> She signed. Daryl nodded his head. He gave a surprised yet happy grunt as Connie jumped into his arms to give him a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl chuckled and patted her on the back, lifting her up off her feet.</p><p><em>Thank you</em> Connie signed, pulling away.</p><p>“No problem,” Daryl said, a grin creeping its way onto his face. Connie placed a hand on his face and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Daryl cursed himself internally as he felt himself blush, he was praying that Lydia or Carol wasn’t watching. He would never hear the end of it. But he didn’t care about that, he was grinning like an idiot and Connie was grinning back.</p><p><em>Walk?</em> Connie signed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Daryl said, in his mind, a bit too eagerly, nodding his head and signing Yes. Connie smiled and they both walked off to wander around the outskirts of Hilltop, about five minutes in Connie taking Daryl’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl can't flirt, and Kelly and Lydia won't let him get away with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Connie and Daryl are Lydia's parents, Gosh darn it!<br/>She and Kelly really want those crazy kids to get together!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s a good boy?” Lydia cooed at Dog, as she stroked his head, he kept turning his head trying to lick her face. “Who’s a good boy?! You’re a good boy!”</p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes as he watched the young girl fuss about his dog.</p><p>“For the love of God, will you stop?!” He growled, placing some arrows into his holder and loading it onto the motorbike. “He’s a mutt, not a goddamn poodle pedigree”</p><p>“He’s a good, gorgeous boy, that’s what he is,” Lydia stated, kissing Dog between the eyes and rubbing his fur some more.</p><p>Daryl let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes once more. He loved that she was looking more cheerful these days, after everything, the kid deserved it. However, that doesn’t mean she could start turning his dog against him when it came to cuddles.</p><p>He noticed a basket of red apples and decided to grab himself and Lydia one. He stopped when he grabbed two, as he saw Connie standing with her sister by the gate. She wasn’t looking at him but as much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't stop looking at her.</p><p>He saw Kelly point at him and Connie turned around, smiled her bright smile, and waved at him. Daryl’s heart skipped for a minute and he raised a hand to wave at her but ended up knocking the entire basket of apples over. All of them landed on the ground and rolled away like they were trying to get away from him.</p><p>“Shit” Daryl cursed, burning with agitated embarrassment. He kept his gaze on the apples as he bent down to pick them up, not wanting to look at Connie.</p><p>What the hell was wrong with him!? He was always acting nervous and awkward around her.</p><p>He must be sick or something. His heart was beating fast and he felt hot.</p><p>He picked up and placed as many apples as he could back into the basket, he went to grab the ones that rolled away, still refusing to look up. He knew what was wrong with him. He just refused to accept it.</p><p>Connie was constantly on his mind these days. Not in a dirty, disgusting way, but he always caught himself wondering if she was okay, if she felt safe, how she was feeling. He wanted to be around her. She made his day better when she saw him. She was smart and pretty and…</p><p>NO!, Daryl snapped at himself internally, Daryl Dixon does NOT do crushes!</p><p>He wasn’t a fucking teenager...</p><p>But then again, he was finding it hard to eat. Or to sleep. He rarely found himself without the urge to be around Connie these days.</p><p>Daryl tried to shake off the thoughts as someone picked up the apples furthest away from him and of course, it was Connie, Kelly standing behind her.</p><p>He looked up at her and gulped, giving her a self-conscious smile. Connie smiled back and his breath was caught in his throat. He got to his feet. It took him a while to realize that he hasn’t said anything and that he was staring. He coughed awkwardly, licked his lips, and cast his gaze down to the ground.</p><p>Connie was balancing the apples in her arms, she moved closer to Daryl and nudged him with her shoulder, gesturing her head to the basket. Daryl’s mind was blank for a minute as he studied her face and then what Connie was implying hit him.</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry,” Daryl babbled, picking up the basket and offered it to her. Connie deposited the apples into the basket and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Daryl gave a lopsided grin and instantly hated himself for it.</p><p>Connie looked past Daryl and looked at Lydia, who, thank GOD didn’t notice the embarrassing apple incident, was still making a fuss of Dog.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kelly did and was laughing, loudly and openly. He winced at her, which made the girl laugh louder and attract the attention of Lydia, who noticed the carnage of apples.</p><p>Daryl tried to ignore the laughing and focused on Connie He knew she was looking at their packed supplies and loading of Daryl’s bike.</p><p>She got out her notepad and pen from her pocket and scribbled something down.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Going somewhere?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Daryl bit his lip and read the words.</p><p>“Uh- Lydia ‘n me, goin’ check this satellite thing Eugene set up,” Daryl said, as clearly as he possibly could.</p><p>Connie nodded and scribbled again.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are you taking Dog?</em> </strong>
</p><p>“No,” Daryl said, shaking his head. Well, that was a lie. He was planning on taking Dog, but the word just slipped out and an image of visiting Connie later to pick the dog up was too tempting to resist. “Uh, could ya look after ‘im, uh, again…please?”</p><p>Connie smiled and nodded.</p><p>Daryl turned and whistled.</p><p>“Dog!” He called, the mutt sprung up at the sight of Connie and bounded over. He jumped up and tried to lick Connie’s face.</p><p>Daryl shouted “No!”.</p><p>He lurched forward tried to pull the dog back but Connie was giving a silent laugh and urging the dog on.</p><p>“How betrayed do you feel right now?” Kelly asked Lydia, grinning. Lydia laughed.</p><p>“He likes Connie better than anyone,” She chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, that makes two of them” Kelly sung. The two girls giggled and Daryl wanted the ground to swallow him.</p><p>“Dog, C’mon, get off!” Daryl snapped at his beloved dog, pulling him off Connie for good.</p><p>Connie looked jokingly disappointed and made eye contact with Lydia, who shared her smirked.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that” Daryl mumbled awkwardly, letting go of Dog and looking down, now unable to make eye contact with Connie, or look at Lydia, who he knew was loving every single moment of this.</p><p>Connie gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, Daryl returned with a smile and a thumbs-up of his one and could practically sense both Kelly and Lydia’s eyebrows shoot up, he tried to ignore and was failing.</p><p>He and Connie held their gaze for a time longer than intended and was only broken to his absolute annoyance by Lydia announcing:</p><p>“Okay, sorry to break this up but we’re going to lose the day at this rate. You can stare at each other later”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s our turn on watch, let's go” Kelly commanded, signing as she said it  “You can resume this back and forth of sexual tension when we return”</p><p>Daryl whipped his head to look at her. He heard Lydia give a grunt. Kelly was biting her lip and struggling not to laugh at the look on his reddening face.</p><p>The two girls couldn’t hold it back and burst out laughing. Connie smirked and looked down at the ground, blushing.</p><p>Daryl had had enough of this laugher at his own awkward expense. He gave Connie a nod and inelegantly shuffled off to his bike. His face glowing scarlet and ego bruised by the giggling teenagers.</p><p>When he got to his bike, he quickly turned to look over his shoulder at Connie, Kelly, and Lydia.</p><p>Lydia was signing something to Connie, the two smiled at each other. Connie reached over and hugged Lydia. The girl hugged back, looking more relaxed than Daryl had ever seen her while making physical contact.</p><p>They pulled away and Lydia turned to walk toward him.</p><p>Connie flashed a smile at Daryl and waved, which he returned <em>way </em>too quickly) before clapping her hands and Dog followed at her heels.</p><p>“I think that flirting kind of flirting goes well for you,” Lydia said, smirking as she joined him.</p><p>“Shut up” Daryl snapped “Shut up, right now, shut up”</p><p>“You like her, it’s cute,” Lydia declared. Daryl let out a noise, it sounded like a grunt “Oh come on, you really like her”</p><p>“Lydia” Daryl growled, but the threat was empty. He turned to pack up the bike and try to ignore Lydia’s childish jokes.</p><p>“The apple thing, you know, not your finest moment,” Lydia said “But on a scale of 10, you know, of getting her attention, I give that a solid 7. But, I was watching and Kelly was, too. Connie wanted a reason to come over ”</p><p>“I ain’t even listening to ya anymore” Daryl grumbled, his eyebrows creasing. Lydia was about to say something else but Daryl stopped her “It doesn’t matter, she ain’t…she don’t… It doesn’t matter…I mean… don’t matter”</p><p>With that, Lydia’s face softened, she no longer wanted to make fun of him. It wasn’t a secret between Kelly and Lydia that Daryl was besotted with Connie, it was the subject of many jokes between them, nothing harsh but they found it funny as Daryl had been acting like a teenage boy with a crush, it was very awkward and hilarious to watch. But the two of them agreed it was very cute and were on board for any relationship between Connie and Daryl.</p><p>“I think she really likes you, too,” Lydia said, walking around Daryl and crouching next to the bike.</p><p>She saw Daryl’s cheek tinged pink and swallow hard. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the completely adorable look on his face and at the fact that he looked over his shoulder again at Connie.</p><p>“The sooner we go the sooner we can come back” Lydia teased.</p><p>Daryl gave her a small boyish smirk, nudged her, and mounted his bike.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Picture this: Daryl, Connie, Kelly, Lydia, and Dog - the perfect family!<br/>Season 11 better deliver!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These chapters aren't really chronological, I kinda just write all over the place :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dog barked as Daryl heard someone climb up the ladder to the top of the barn and Daryl gulped audibly as he saw who it was.</p>
<p>Connie sat down next to him, a soft smile was playing on her face. He smirked back and let out a shuddering breath, trying not to let it be obvious that he was just thinking about her.</p>
<p>He and Connie had gotten together around 7 weeks ago. Not everyone had known, only Kelly and Lydia knew and that was painful enough as the two girls wouldn't stop making jokes about them being 'cute' and to 'get a room'. They had brought Judith and Gracie in on the joke and the little ones giggle along with the older girls, like what kids use to do when they wanted to join in with the big kids.</p>
<p>Carol had her suspicions but Daryl hadn't really confirmed anything and Connie has had yet to question why.</p>
<p>That was until today.</p>
<p>Connie had gone out with Alden and Luke on a run, he didn’t want her to go but didn’t stop her, she had given Daryl a kiss behind a shed before heading out. She had been gone far too long for Daryl’s liking. The whole time she was gone his heart was hammering, his teeth gritting, he could never get his thoughts together, his mind clouded with worry. He tried to distract himself but simply couldn’t, always ending up on the wall, looking out for her.</p>
<p>They were supposed to be back after midday, so when it had gotten to sunset, Daryl had gotten far too antsy, pacing back and forth in front of the gate, flinching at every movement he saw outside. </p>
<p>People had started to get a little confused why Daryl was getting so nervous about Connie being gone when her own sister wasn’t even that concerned. </p>
<p>Not even Carol could try and talk him out of going out to look for her before they heard Alden’s call for help.</p>
<p>Daryl completely blew whatever secrecy that their relationship had when he practically crashed through the gate when he saw Connie struggling with walkers and kissed her out of relief when they got back to the safety of the Hilltop.</p>
<p>Luckily, no one had said anything, either they simply didn’t care about the revelation or they were too frightened by Daryl <em>to </em>say anything.</p>
<p>The way he had reacted throughout the entire day had made Daryl think. Connie had gone off to have dinner with her sister and Lydia. She asked him if he wanted to come but he declined and sat in his barn with Dog.</p>
<p>This fear for Connie’s wellbeing and his behavior was mulling about in his mind. The way he felt around her, the way she made him feel, he couldn’t be too angry around her, her simply smiling brightened whatever day he was having. His idea of a happy place used to be hunting in the woods by himself; now, it was with Connie, both of them safe and sound, the knowledge that Kelly, Lydia, and the kids were content and smiling.</p>
<p>It was these types of emotions and feelings towards this woman that scared the living hell out of him. It was one thing to get together with her. It was another to react to what he considered to be a crazed maniac.</p>
<p>Connie poked him in the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p><em>You ok?</em> She signed. He was learning ASL, he was trying and she knew that she appreciated it. It made her happy, so he was happy. However, she would always have a notebook and pen in her pocket if he struggled.</p>
<p><em>Yeah,</em> Daryl signed, eyes glancing down at her, before starting off again.</p>
<p><em>Are you sure?</em> Connie signed, studying his face.</p>
<p>Daryl rubbed a hand over his face, he struggled to remember the sign before just turned to look her in the eye.</p>
<p>“I’m relieved," He said, signing along while speaking just in case he got something wrong “I really thought…I thought…somethin' bad…had happened to you”</p>
<p>Connie’s look softened as he continued.</p>
<p>“I was really close to leavin’ to come you”</p>
<p><em>I'm fine</em> Connie signed, giving him a steady gentle smile, looping her arm through his and hugging onto it, nuzzling the side of her face into his shoulder.</p>
<p>Daryl let out a sigh before kissing the top of her head, pulling back to have her look him in the eye.</p>
<p>“Still worried, though,” He said, trying not to look away and speaking as clearly as he possibly could, “Thought you weren’t gonna come back”</p>
<p>Connie’s eyebrows creased, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She smiled softly and took Daryl's hand. He stared at their joint hands for a while.</p>
<p>“Can...can I say something please?" Daryl asked, meeting her eyes, trying not to act like it was painful.</p>
<p>Connie eyed him up and down before nodding.</p>
<p>Daryl closed his eyes, gave another sigh and a couple of deep breaths.</p>
<p>“I…I…” Daryl struggled, giving a grunt, rubbing his face with his hands again.<em> Damn it! He had survived through so much hell and this is the thing he struggles with</em>? “I…I..think… I think… I’m in love with you and… and I'm not really sure what to do”</p>
<p>Connie stared at Daryl like she was trying to process what he had just said.</p>
<p>His heart was hammering. He felt stupid. He felt so fucking dumb. He pulled away from Connie’s personal space.</p>
<p>He was too busy beating himself up internally that he didn’t see that Connie had out her notebook and was writing something down.</p>
<p>Daryl was about to stand up, his face was red from embarrassment and pure hatred and anger towards himself, but Connie quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to sit back down.</p>
<p>He watched her wet her lips, reading and rereading what she had written before handing him it.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m in love with you, too </em>
</p>
<p>Daryl stared at the paper, his breath was caught in his throat. He swallowed before looking up at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He chuckled, a smile flickering on his face.</p>
<p>Connie beamed and nodded, before reaching out and tucking his hair behind his ear, cupping his face. He closed his eyes, tension draining from his face as he leaned into her hand.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, slowly took her hand away from his face, kissed the back of it again, and pointed to the notebook.</p>
<p>Connie nodded again and Daryl began to write and then showed her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Still terrified. Never felt this before. Not like this. </em>
</p>
<p>Connie leaned forward, cupping his face with both hands, and kissed him on the mouth.</p>
<p>She pulled back a few seconds later and kissed his forehead before gently taking the notebook from him.</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t be. I’m here. You’re here. I’m fine. You’re fine. </em>
</p>
<p>She let him read it before writing another page.</p>
<p>
  <em> Focus on that. Focus on us. </em>
</p>
<p>Daryl sighed, grunting, trying to take her words to heart, anxiety still fighting in his chest.</p>
<p>However, fighting against his nerves, he placed both his hands at the side of her face, before kissing her and placing his forehead against hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AH! Ever just read something you wrote and you think it's just CHEESE?!?!<br/>But cheese can be nice and fluffy and warm sometimes, that's why it's the best part of the pizza (that was also cringy but I have no other analogy)...it's quite late at night so what can I say.<br/>It's like I said in the summary...not really canon reliant BUT hopefully, one day, something like this will happen on the show...please? TWD writers I beg of you? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>